


In the Rain | A Narumitsu [Wrightworth] Fanfic

by Mega4914



Category: Ace Attorney, Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Absolute Trash, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney Spoilers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wrightworth - Freeform, hehe edgeworth and phoenix gae, i kinda wrote this in a hurry, kinda angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega4914/pseuds/Mega4914
Summary: Edgeworth didn’t really expect something more exciting than idle banter to happen while driving Wright back home. But his car breaks down. Then they get stuck in the rain. And don’t they say rain is one of the best settings for romance?
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	In the Rain | A Narumitsu [Wrightworth] Fanfic

“If it isn’t a problem with you, I guess.”

“None at all.”

Edgeworth had offered to give Wright a drive back to his office after Gumshoe’s celebratory treat, and Maya had hung back to get some Samurai Dogs with Larry, leaving Wright alone with his “rival”. And that’s when it happened - Edgeworth’s car broke down. It was a problem with the engine or something - he didn’t really know. So Wright and Edgeworth had waited on the side of the road, their conversations none other than awkward silence, until the tow truck arrived. They couldn’t hail a taxi - there were none in this particular area - so they had only one choice, and that was to walk. 

The streetlights illuminated the path ahead, giving distant objects an eerie outline in the dark. Edgeworth didn’t know whether to start a conversation or remain silent. He wasn’t shy, really, more socially awkward, but he would never admit it. So when Wright started talking, he was thankful. 

“Why didn’t you reply to my letters, Edgeworth?”

Oh, no. He’d been dreading this topic; he hadn’t even thought of what he’d say in case Wright asked him precisely this question. 

“I...didn’t want to say the wrong thing.”

Wright looked at him quizzically. 

“Something that would turn you against me.”

He thought back to when he would open Wright’s letters, read them through, and toss them into his wastebasket with a pang of guilt. He finally understood the reason for his actions himself. 

“How could anything turn me against you, Edgeworth?” 

Wright really meant it; a quick glance at his face proved that much. Why did he think that Wright would start resenting him once he replied, anyway? Wouldn’t the opposite do so?

“I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking straight, maybe.”

“You didn’t think straight for seven months.” His tone sounded vaguely accusing. 

Had Wright really tried to contact him for that long? The guilt in him intensified. 

“I’m - I’m sorry, Wright. I wanted to answer, trust me. But...”

There was some other reason. That particular reason was what Edgeworth told himself every time he watched the piece of paper with Wright’s handwriting hit the bottom of his dustbin. He couldn’t recall what it was now, though. 

“But what?”

“I don’t remember.” Edgeworth pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated with himself. “I said I’m sorry, Wright.”

With a sigh, Wright let the matter go. 

They mostly walked in silence. Edgeworth could sense the rain hanging in the sky, waiting to spill out over the city underneath. Wright seemed to think the same, seeing as how he looked up at the sky and quickened his pace. 

Finally, they arrived at their destination. They hung out outside, waiting for the other to speak, when Edgeworth held out his hand. 

“Um. Thanks again for your help today, Wright.”

Wright shook his hand with a smile. “That’s my job.”

Edgeworth turned to leave.

“Edgeworth.”

He turned back around. “Yes?”

Wright looked a little shifty. Shifty? No, nervous. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Make it quick. I don’t want to get caught in the rain.”

Wright tried not to let his hurt show through, but Edgeworth noticed it regardless. He took a deep breath. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to put it that way.”

“That’s the third time you’ve said ‘sorry’ today.”

Edgeworth gave him a slight smile. “I suppose so.”

Wright bit his lip. “This might sound weird, but...”

“Everything that comes out of your mouth is weird, Wright. You can’t really be worried about something like that.”

Wright tried to look indignant, but it was clear his mind was on something else. “Anyway. I - it was a pleasure meeting you again after all these years. I liked talking to you. I mean, I still do, don’t get me wrong. I’m glad I, uh, got to defend you...”

Wright continued talking, but Edgeworth’s mind was racing a million miles an hour. Was this going to go where he thought it would go? Could it? Highly unlikely. Wright was probably just expressing the fact that he was glad to see him again. Maybe he was even mocking him. After all, Edgeworth was the person who had been accused of murder, not Wright. Not that Wright could ever be accused of such a thing. Wait, he had been, hadn’t he? Edgeworth should know. He had been the prosecutor in that trial. Yet another instance where Edgeworth had let his childhood friend down. 

It had begun to rain. The icy water soaked through his expensive suit, biting his skin. The streetlight above them went out simultaneously, plunging everything into darkness. Both men instinctively stepped closer together, as if to protect the other. 

Wright was coming to the end of whatever he was saying. “And, anyway, you probably don’t like me. I just wasted both our time, didn’t I?”

Wright stuck his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. 

“Yeah, and now we’re drenched. Great. Sorry, Edgeworth.”

“Don’t apologise. I enjoy talking to you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Edgeworth felt heat creep up into his face. Why did he say that? 

Lightning flashed overhead, briefly illuminating Wright’s face. A second or so later, thunder followed, making Edgeworth flinch a little. Wright noticed this and immediately stepped forward, reaching out for him. 

“Are you - you don’t like thunderstorms? Do you want to go inside?”

Wright didn’t seem to be laughing at him, so Edgeworth thought it was safe to answer. “No, it’s fine. I just got surprised.”

Wright nodded. Edgeworth noticed the distance between them for the first time, which was to say, barely any. He prayed Wright couldn’t notice his blush in the gloom. Wright’s breathing was audible even through the sound of the rain, unusually heavy. He allowed himself to think about what would happen if he kissed him. Did Wright even feel the same way?

His gaze flitted up from the ground to look into Wright’s oddly coloured eyes. Lightning flashed again, the resulting light lingering just enough for Wright to catch his blush. Edgeworth cursed silently as Wright’s lips curled up into a smile. Then a thought occurred to him. Wright had already seen his blush, and he had nothing to lose now, so what the heck? He leaned in. 

Wright’s lips parted as he hooked both arms around Edgeworth’s neck and pulled him in closer. There was no turning back now. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Wright’s body. Through his half-closed eyes, he noticed for the first time how long Wright’s eyelashes were, how his eyes sparkled underneath. Edgeworth closed his eyes just as Wright closed his own. Their lips met. 

Edgeworth had never understood the phrase “fireworks exploding inside once’s body”, but he did now. So this was why everyone was crazy about kissing! It felt so good, so impossibly good that he wondered why he hadn’t tried to kiss him earlier. 

Wright lifted his hand and threaded his fingers through Edgeworth’s damp hair, pressing him closer. Edgeworth’s hold around Wright tightened. He could already tell he wouldn’t be the first one to break away. 

It felt like several aeons had passed when Wright finally opened his eyes and pushed back slightly. Edgeworth blinked as if waking from a dream, and his blush returned. 

“It’s still raining. Do you want to stay?” Wright asked with a smile, his voice slightly breathless. 

Edgeworth was too busy replaying the kiss in his head, but he eventually broke out of his thoughts to answer. “Of course.” He said, returning a much bigger smile. 

But there’s always a “but”.

He finally remembered why he hadn’t tried to contact Wright back. 

To protect him from me.

Edgeworth’s smile faded. To date Wright meant to ruin his reputation as well. He didn’t want that for him, not after he’d just won two trials against von Karma. Letting him go was the selfless thing to do, but...

“What’s wrong, Edgeworth?”

Edgeworth slowly exhaled. If he left, he was sure Wright would be hurt. If he didn’t leave, he was sure Wright would be hurt.

“Edgeworth?”

“I’m sorry, Wright, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay.”

But his eyes told Wright everything.

“Edgeworth, please.”

Edgeworth was actually in danger of crying.

“Edgeworth, I...did I do something wrong?”

Edgeworth tried to swallow, but his throat wouldn’t close. 

“If I did, I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave.”

How do you tell your tear ducts to shut up?

“I won’t...I’m sorry for doing that. Kissing you. I don’t know what I was thinking. Just. Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Edgeworth’s voice was barely above a whisper. He took a step back. 

“Edgeworth?” Now Wright sounded close to crying, too. 

Edgeworth turned on his heel and started walking away as the first tear slid down his cheek. He risked a look back. Wright stood in the rain, the water plastering his hair to his face, his wet clothes clinging to his body. He couldn’t tell in the dark, but was he crying? 

He forced himself to look ahead and keep walking. He tried to focus on his breathing, not on who was standing behind him. The tears came, unbidden, joining the rainwater dripping down his face. He kept walking, his feet taking on a mind of their own and heading away from Wright.

Leaving him in the dark.


End file.
